Alternate Universe
by Starrychick90
Summary: Rory is swept into an alternate universe and into danger. Will she be able to make it back to her real world in time? Literati and some JJ. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Alternate Universe  
  
A/N—Hey guys! What's up? I'm good..... hope ya'll are too ( So... this idea kinda came to me while I was trying to fall asleep a few nights ago so I hope I did the right thing thinking of this story! Haa..... Before the story starts though... I got some explaining to do..... OK, this story is set in season 2... I'm not sure when in season 2, but probably more towards the end. Dean and Rory are still going out; however, Rory and Jess are REALLY good friends... which just might turn into something more.... Jess is a whole different person around Rory—even more so then in the real show... so please don't say Jess is totally out of character... this is how I want him to be. Dean and Jess are best friends in this story, so Dean doesn't really have a problem with Rory and Jess hanging out; the three of them always hangout together. This story is VERY alternate universy..... as you can probably tell by the name... lol... well........ If I think of anything else you guys need to know then I'll put it up in the next chapter... Reviews are very much appreciated, including constructive criticism... but I REALLY don't want any flames!!! If you don't like my story then you don't have to read it anymore... there is no need to be mean! OK.... Now on with the story(  
  
Sometimes people find themselves wanting to get away from their real lives, to go into some kind of different world- an alternate universe where all the What Ifs in life are suddenly not What Ifs anymore. People think of alternate universes as some kind of peaceful place to get away from all their worries, but really, they are completely wrong.  
  
"Hey guys!" Dean said cheerfully as he saw Rory and Jess walking through town towards some bridge that they always went to—Dean still didn't understand what was so amazing about a bridge, but decided not to say anything about it. To be honest, he wasn't too happy about his girlfriend having some "special" place that she shares with a different guy. Dean would've been really worried and jealous about this if the other guy wasn't his best friend, Jess Mariano.  
  
"Hey Dean," Rory said as she went over and pecked him on the lips. An angry look shot across Jess's face, but he quickly hid it before anyone could notice.  
  
"Hey, what's up man?" Jess said to Dean as he and Rory parted.  
  
"Hey nothing much, just heading to work."  
  
"You are?" Rory interjected. "You've been working so much lately, Dean! When are you going to have a break? We never spend time together anymore. You always leave Jess and I alone for you're stupid work and I'm getting tired of it. I think it's great that you have a job and everything, but why do you have to work overtime, all the time?" Rory asked getting surprisingly irritated. She had no clue where all this anger towards Dean was coming from. They use to always be happy and never had a single fight up until about a year ago, right around the same time that Dean started working more, and Jess moved to town. Of course, Jess did not cause Rory and Dean to fight. After all, the three of them were all best friends; however, Rory knew something that Dean did not...  
  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down now. What is all this about?" Before Rory could answer, Jess spoke up.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm just gonna go ahead over to the bridge. See you around Dean. Bye, Rory." Jess said as he walked away. There was no way he wanted to be caught in the middle of another one of his two best friend's fights. He hated taking sides and then not taking sides and having both of them be mad at him. The best thing to do when Rory and Dean started to bicker, is run, so that's exactly what he did.  
  
As soon as Jess was out of sight, Dean asked Rory the same question that he did moments before.  
  
"What is all this about?"  
  
"All the reasons I just said! You never have time for me or Jess anymore! He's you're best friend and I'm you're girlfriend! But it seems that you have more time for that stupid grocery store than what you do for us! Maybe you should start dating Doose's!"  
  
"This is ridiculous! I can't believe we're even having this conversation!" Dean exploded. Rory couldn't really believe why they were having this conversation either. She didn't know why she had even brought it up. Another fight had just started between them and it was all her fault. "Why are you so mad at me?" Dean asked.  
  
"To be honest, I don't really know," Rory's voice was just above a whisper as she sat her petite form down on a bench next to where they were standing.  
  
"If you don't know, then that means you don't really have a reason which means that you just started another fight between us for nothing! I can't believe you sometimes Rory! I work my ass off everyday so I can earn some money to buy nice things for you and in return I get yelled at! I don't know how much longer I can do this!" Dean screamed. By now Rory was in tears, and the sight of the liquid pouring from the side of her eyes all the way down her cheek and to the snowy ground made Dean's heart break. No matter how mad Dean would get at her, her tears always made him soften.  
  
"Oh, Rory, don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I just got a little irritated. I didn't really mean the things I said. Please stop crying," Dean begged as he kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"No, Dean, it's OK. You're right, about everything you said. I was being selfish and I'm so sorry for that. I hate how we've been fighting so much lately and I'm sorry that I started this fight. I hate fighting with you. I just really wish that we could spend more time together with each other. I feel like I barely even know you anymore." 'But I know you're best friend more now thanks to you. At least one good thing happened from all this fighting and you working so much. Aww geez, Rory, don't think about Jess right now when you have a worried looking boyfriend kneeling right here in front of you! Shame on you! No coffee for the rest of the day... haa.. like that's gonna happen.'  
  
"It's OK Rory. I'm sorry that I haven't been around much lately and making you hang out with Mister Sarcastic while I'm not there," Dean smirked. Rory smiled a little too at his comment about Jess. Jess—He just has a way of popping up into everyone's minds doesn't he? Well, Rory was going to push him out of her mind for right now.  
  
"It's Ok, Mister Sarcastic can be fun to hang around with every now and then," Rory smiled as she looked up into Dean's eyes. He laughed and then stood up, as did she. They both hugged each other and then leaned in for a short, sweet kiss.  
  
"Look," Dean said when they parted, "I have to go to work now, but I promise that tomorrow will be a free day for just you and me. No work OR Mister Sarcastic. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds pretty darn good," Rory lied, but smiled anyway. Dean said goodbye and then left Rory all to herself. She must really be a bad person for just yelling at her boyfriend for not spending enough time with her and then being upset when he does want to hang out with her. She honestly doesn't know what she wants, although she does have some clue.  
  
"Guess I better make my way to the bridge and Mister Sarcastic," Rory laughed to herself.  
  
"...and that is why Hemmingway is a horrible author!" Rory said enthusiastically as she finished her speech to Jess.  
  
"I have SO many different things to say to that little ramble, yet I must depart from you and get to work at the diner. I'm already 20 minutes late for my shift and Luke said that if I'm 30 minutes late, than I won't be paid for a week." Jess smirked as he hopped up from the bridge. "Come on," he said as he held a hand out for Rory. She graciously took it and let Jess pull her up from her spot on the bridge.  
  
"My butt is officially frozen," Rory laughed. Snow crunched beneath their feet as they walked back toward the diner. It was winter time in Stars Hollow, Rory's favorite time of year there. She loved the way the snow settled on everything in Stars Hollow, making it look like a winter wonderland. She was even beginning to get the famous, Lorelai Snow Sense, of being able to tell when the snow was about to fall. Right now her senses were on high as the wind started to blow, it got a little chillier, and the smell around her changed ever so slightly.  
  
"I can second that," Jess smirked. He put his arm around her when he saw her shiver. At first he could tell that she was tensing up, but she soon became relaxed. The two walked together in silence for a while. Rory was deep in thought about something, but Jess couldn't tell what.  
  
'No, Rory, bad Rory. Don't think of Jess like that. He just put his arm around you because you're cold. Remember, you love Dean. Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean.........but still, I wonder what it would be like to be Jess's girlfriend and be just friends with Dean instead of the way it actually is. Would we act different around each other than what we do now? What would my life be like in an alternate universe? What if Jess and I were together in it? I wish I could find out someway...'  
  
"You OK, Rory?" Jess asked, disrupting Rory's thoughts.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're beginning to sound like me. I'd be careful if I was you," Jess smirked.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking," Rory replied blushing.  
  
"About...?"  
  
"Um, nothing," Rory said quickly, blushing even more.  
  
"Come on! You have to tell me!" Jess begged.  
  
"No, it was nothing," Rory lied.  
  
"Fine," Jess said giving up. He didn't want to push Rory into telling him if she didn't want to. He figured it was something to do with Rory and Dean's fight, since she hadn't said anything to him about it. They walked in silence for a few seconds until Rory blurted out,  
  
"Have you ever thought what your life would be like in an alternate universe?" Nope, not what Jess thought she was thinking. 'There, I told him what I was thinking... or at least some of what I was thinking.' Rory thought. She never could keep stuff from Jess. He had some kind of spell on her, that would make her tell him anything, and she was scared that she would slip up one day and tell him her true feelings for him.  
  
"Nope, not really," Jess replied, looking suspiciously at Rory.  
  
"Oh," Rory said quietly.  
  
"But, I have thought about how my life would've turned out if Jimmy, my dad, hadn't abandoned me."  
  
"Oh, do you wish he hadn't?"  
  
"I use to wish he hadn't, until I met you. If he had stayed, I probably never would have been sent to Stars Hollow; therefore, we would've never met." Rory was touched by his comment. She was use to his bad boy side. She knew he acted different around her than other people, but this was REALLY different, and she kind of liked it.  
  
"Well, in that case, I'm happy Jimmy didn't stay either," Rory said, smiling up at him. The two finally reached the diner, Jess's arm still wrapped around Rory.  
  
"Please Lukey!" Lorelai begged.  
  
"No, and don't call me that!" Luke snapped.  
  
"Come on Lukey!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Pretty please Lukey?"  
  
"No Lorelai! I'm not giving you anymore coffee. You've already had way too much, and would you PLEASE stop calling me Lukey?"  
  
"Hehe," Lorelai grinned, "I made you say Lukey!"  
  
"Awe, gees... would you please go and sit at a table? Tables are much better than the counter."  
  
"No they aren't! I can't bug you from the table... plus, I'd be sitting all alone, all by myself. Then I'd be forced to start singing that Celine Dion song, 'All by Myself', and I know that wouldn't make you happy," Lorelai rambled.  
  
"No it wouldn't," Luke agreed, sighing.  
  
"Goody! I get to stay here then!" Lorelai rejoiced.  
  
"I guess so... but only till Rory gets here, which should be anytime since Jess's shift started 28 minutes ago."  
  
"How come Rory can't come and sit at the counter with me? Why do we have to go to a table? Rory likes the counter... We can play bagel hockey!"  
  
"No you can't! Rory can't sit up here because there are no more seats left and you can't play bagel hockey because it's crowded!" The diner door opened as Jess and Rory walked in. Luke turned to them and then back at Lorelai. "Well look a there. It's Jess and Rory. I guess you have to go now," Luke said, faking sadness.  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Hey Kirk," Lorelai said turning to face the man next to her, "do you think you could go and sit at a table so Rory can come sit by me?"  
  
"No! I'm not going to give up my seat to someone who thinks they're better than me! I'm tired of being mistreated!" Kirk protested.  
  
"She doesn't think she's better than you, Kirk, and no one mistreats you," Lorelai said softly.  
  
"Yes she does and yes they do. I am not going to give up my seat!"  
  
"Fine, you called for drastic measures than," Lorelai sighed as she leaned in and whispered something in Kirk's ear. He immediately shot up from his bar stool and ran to a table.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Luke asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Oh... just that I would tell his mother about all the dirty things he and Lulu have done," Lorelai said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"And how would you know what Kirk and his girlfriend have done?" Luke asked.  
  
"I don't. I just took a wild guess and turned out I was right," Lorelai smiled brightly.  
  
"Oh, God," Luke groaned. "Jess!"  
  
"What?" Jess yelled from across the diner, where he and Rory sat in a booth in a corner, his arm still around her.  
  
"You don't get paid this week! Its 30minutes and 37 seconds after the time your shift started! You're late for your shift and pay check!"  
  
"What?! That's not fair! You said I was supposed to be here before 30 minutes after my shift started or I didn't get paid, and I've been here two minutes!" Jess shouted angrily.  
  
"Nope, the agreement was that if you hadn't started working by 30 minutes after you're shift started then you didn't get paid for a week." Luke said.  
  
"That's not fair! I was here!" Jess yelled.  
  
"Doesn't matter. You weren't working. But you will be soon. Get to work, and don't bother saying anything else except, 'What would you like to eat?', and, 'Have a nice day!'" Luke smirked.  
  
"This is so-  
  
"No, no, no, you wouldn't want to work two weeks without pay now would you? Now get to work." Jess groaned as he got up and said goodbye to Rory. He started working as Rory walked up to sit by Lorelai. [ You see an angry looking Dean holding a rose staring into the diner window by the door, and then storming off.]  
  
"Heya sweets!" Lorelai said.  
  
"Hey mom," Rory replied.  
  
"How's my baby doin'"?  
  
"You're baby's doin' alright," Rory smiled. ' She's also wishing she could break up with the guy she loves, coughdeancough, and go out with the guys she's in love with, coughjesscough.' Rory thought. She knew she was wrong for thinking this, but she couldn't change her feelings for Jess or Dean.  
  
"Well that's great honey. Now get your hottie hoodlum over here to give mommy some coffee!"  
  
A/N That's all for now! Sorry this chapter was kind of weird... but I promise it will get better real soon! Or at least I hope it will! Oh yeah... as you can tell from this chappie... Kirk and Lulu are dating now.... So I kinda brought her to season 2 instead of season 4.... And I'm pretty sure Lulu is her name. If I'm wrong can someone tell me please? Thanks! Please review! ( 


	2. And so the Journey Begins

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'll try and use all of you guys suggestions. Sorry if this story seems rushed in some spots and dragged out in others... I'm still kind of new to this whole writing thing so it might take me a while to get everything perfect. ( Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review when you're done!  
  
"Hey mom, I'm gonna go for a walk and then head back to the house," Rory Gilmore said as she stood up from her booth at Luke's Diner.  
  
"Kay sweets, just don't be gone too long. See you at home," Lorelai smiled to her daughter.  
  
"Bye," Rory waved as she walked out of the diner, but not before she gave a quick smile to her Dodger. She had it bad for him, really bad. The only thing standing in her way of telling him was Dean. She did love Dean, but in more of a friendly way. She was in love with Jess. He was who she wanted to be with. Rory just didn't know how to break the news to Dean, and if she did, what if Jess didn't feel the same way about her as she did him? Rory definitely needed some fresh air to think about all these thoughts running through her mind.  
  
So Rory left the diner and was now walking the deserted, ice-covered streets of Stars Hollow by herself, or at least that is what she thought. As Rory made her way to the bridge she heard a rustling sound coming from a bush a few feet away. Rory knew that there were no stalkers in Stars Hollow or any criminals, so came to the conclusion that it was just a bird that got left behind from flying south for the winter. Then she heard the same noise again in a bush a few feet in front of her. She quickly started to quicken her pace at the sound of this, which quickly turned into a run.  
  
"Dean!" Rory saw him pop out of a bush with a deathly glare and she ran faster.  
  
Rory, however, did not see a tree root growing out of the ground and hit it at full blast bringing her straight to the ground. Rory closed her eyes and waited for the hard hit of the ground, but that never came. Instead, a soft fluffy landing came. Rory opened her eyes and saw that she was in her room on her bed.  
  
"How on earth did that happen?" Rory asked herself out loud. She knew she must be dreaming, and came to the conclusion that she hit her head so hard on the root that she is now unconscious. Suddenly, Lorelai came into the bedroom.  
  
"Rory, it's already 6:50! You have to get ready for school!" Lorelai scolded her daughter.  
  
"6:50! I have to get up at 6:00 to get ready in time to catch the bus! I'm going to be late for a test!" Rory said, suddenly forgetting how she got in her room. Her school Rory came into mode. She guessed that maybe she was unconscious and then someone took her to her house when they found her and so she just woke up here.  
  
"Since when do you take a bus to Stars Hollow High? It's not that far of a walk Rory."  
  
"What are you talking about? I go to Chilton mom. You know that," Rory asked, getting very confused.  
  
"Excuse me young lady, but I will not be talked to like that. I am not your grandmother where you just say anything you want to, whether it be disrespectful or not. I am you mother. Now I don't know where this talk about Chilton came from, but I do know that if you don't get up right this minute than you are going to be late," Lorelai exploded. 'Ok, now that's weird.' Rory thought. But, she got out of bed just like she was told to. Lorelai left Rory and went out to the kitchen where Luke was standing up from the table.  
  
"What was that blow out about?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"I honestly don't know. She said all this weird stuff like about going to Chilton and going to miss her bus and all this weird stuff. I don't know what has gotten into her. So we don't have the perfect mother-daughter relationship, but does that mean that she can just try and walk all over me? Her grandmother and grandfather have spoiled her way too much. I'm thinking about not letting her see them anymore, or for at least a little while."  
  
"Look honey, Rory is probably just going through regular teenage stuff. Prohibiting her from seeing her grandparents might be a little extreme, but she is you're kid, and you should be able to do what you want with her, so I'm not going to stand in your way just because we're married now."  
  
"Thanks, Luke. I really don't know what I'm going to do though. I mean, where did our relationship go bad? We use to be like best friends, and now we are like vital enemies. Kind of like Clark Kent and Lex Luthor."  
  
"I don't think it's that bad, honey. Just give her a little space and then I'm sure everything will get back to normal."  
  
"Ok," Lorelai said as she leaned into kiss her husband. All the while, Rory was standing as close as she could to her door, listening to everything that had just been said between her mom and, well, her daddy Luke. Strange...  
  
"Hey, Lane, wait up!" Rory yelled as she ran down the halls of Stars Hollow High. "You have no idea how weird this morning has been! I wake up and my mom and Luke are suddenly married, my mom is acting all strange, and now I'm sent to this school instead of Chilton. Something weird is going on."  
  
"Uh, why are you telling me all of this, Gilmore?" Lane says back to Rory in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Let's see, maybe because you're my best friend?" Rory asked getting irritated. What was with everyone today?  
  
"Look, I don't know where you got that crazy idea, but you and I are anything but friends. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class," Lane said as she walked off.  
  
'Ok...now that was strange. What is with everyone? Is this supposed to be some kind of joke or something? It better not be, because I really did have a test today at Chilton and if I miss it there is no way they are going to let me retake it. Oh well, maybe Jess and Dean will be happy to see me. Hmm, but which class do I go to?'  
  
"Are you lost Miss Gilmore?" asked one of Rory's old teachers, Mr. Rite.  
  
"Actually, I just seemed to forget what my schedule is. I kind of got hit in the head yesterday and I can't seem to remember anything," Rory half lied.  
  
"Well, you might want to get that checked out before you come to school again. I do not do well with sick kids. I give you permission to take however many days off that you will need to, to require the amount of rest you need to get better. Now, I have a class to teach. I will have someone write your work down for you until you return," Mr. Rite said as he opened the door to his classroom.  
  
Rory decided that this was a good thing after all. Now she didn't have to worry about school work while she tried to figure out what was going on. The best place for Rory to think was of course the bridge. So, Rory walked out into the bright sunny day. That was also something different, it was supposed to be winter, but instead it was spring, or so she guessed seeing as it can't be summer or they wouldn't have school.  
  
As she made her way onto the bridge, she noticed another person had already vacated it. That person was none other than, Jess. At first, Rory was weary of whether or not she should go up and talk to him. Everyone else has been acting differently, why wouldn't he? She was just about to leave when she heard her name being called.  
  
"Rory?" Jess asked confused. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"  
  
"I should ask you the same question," Rory said as she turned back around and walked toward where Jess sat.  
  
"You know I'm suspended for a week, but that doesn't explain why you're not in school."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Rory lied. "I'm not in school because the teachers all think I have some sort of concussion, which I myself am starting to believe."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Yup. So, has anyone been acting strange lately?" Rory asked as she sat down next to him. Since he was the only one acting like himself, she might as well get all the information she could out of him.  
  
"Yes, everyone in this stupid ass town is strange; however, if you mean if anyone has been acting strange as in not acting like themselves, like actually acting normal, than no, no one has been acting strange, except you," Jess said as he finished his ramble.  
  
"Wow, you've been hanging out with me too much. You're talking a lot about nonsense," Rory laughed.  
  
"Huh."  
  
"That a boy," Rory smiled. "That's better."  
  
"I thought so," Jess smirked. "So, how long are you gonna be out of school?"  
  
"They said as long as I needed to be."  
  
"You do know that you could probably just skip the rest of school and they wouldn't even notice."  
  
"Yeah, but then how would I get the wonderful education I want to get into Harvard?"  
  
"Since when have you wanted to go to Harvard? We always planned on going to University of Florida once we graduate. Why the sudden change in plans?"  
  
"Oh, uh, I was just kidding. Lighten up there, Dodger," Rory said nervously. 'University of Florida? What, am I going to become a Gator cheerleader or something? This is crazy! But, at least Jess is planning on going to college in this weird twisted world...Wait a minute! This must be some kind of alternate Universe! That's the only explanation for everything that's been happening, except Jess of course. He seems almost exactly the same. But it makes since, I hit my head on the tree root and am now probably unconscious in the real world so now I am living in an alternate universe, but how do I get back?'  
  
"Oh, yeah, I knew you were kidding," Jess said, shaking Rory out of her thoughts. "So, what's bothering you? You seem kind of out there today. Is it because you are starving for one of my famous kisses?" Jess smirked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Rory said, stunned.  
  
"Look, I know we agreed to not kiss for a week, but, it's already been five days and I am about to die if I don't get another kiss. So, do you think we could break this dumb ass rule a little early?" Jess pleaded. 'Oh my God! Jess and I must be dating in this world! So that's what is different about him! Wow, I'm going to be able to kiss him! But wait, would that mean I'm cheating on the Dean in the real world? I guess not...I mean, this IS a different world, so technically we aren't dating. So, I guess it's all right if I kiss Jess.' Rory thought, convincing herself that she wouldn't be cheating on Dean.  
  
"Yup, that rule definitely needs to go."  
  
"Good," Jess said as he leaned into kiss Rory. At first the kiss was slow and full of passion, which was killing Rory. It felt so wonderful, more so than she ever dreamed it would. Then, the kiss turned into a fast, longing kiss. Jess leaned Rory back on top of the bridge so that he was on top of her. Rory's hands were running through his hair as his went up and down the sides of her body. Then, Jess slipped his tongue inside of Rory's mouth, and that's when Rory thought she was going to loose her mind even more so than what she already did think with being in an alternate universe and everything. Rory used her tongue to duel with his as they fought for the one who would take control. Eventually, Jess won, but it lasted several minutes. Suddenly, Jess stopped kissing her mouth and instead, placed his warm lips onto her neck, where he began to suck her tender skin. Rory let out a moan and Jess looked up at her with his eyes, loving the way she looked while he kissed her. Her head was back and her eyes closed. She looked as if she was about to loose control.  
  
'Oh, God, I'm about to loose control.' Rory thought just before Jess started moving his lips lower to the V- neck in Rory's shirt. Suddenly, alarm bells went off inside Rory's head.  
  
"Wait, Jess, we should stop," Rory said warningly.  
  
"I guess you're right," Jess said as he climbed off top her. "I just got kind of carried away. I don't think we should ever try and stop kissing for a week again," he joked.  
  
"Yeah, why did we make that rule again?" Rory asked, wanting to know the answer.  
  
"Because you were afraid that we were spending too much time kissing instead of talking, which is just insane since we talk about books all the time," Jess laughed.  
  
"Yup, well, don't ever let me talk you into not kissing me again, because frankly, I don't know if I'd be able to stand it."  
  
"Trust me, I won't make that mistake again. Hey well, I have to go because I have to work at the diner, Luke is making me since I'm not in school right now, but why don't you come by the apartment later and we can catch up on all the kissing we've been missing," Jess said with a mischievous look in his eyes.  
  
"Sure, but won't Luke be at the apartment too?" Rory asked confused.  
  
"Damn, you really must've got a hit on the head. Luke lives with you guys since he is Lorelai's husband. I live in the apartment by myself now."  
  
"Oh, I forgot. Sorry. Hey, umm, how long have my mom and Luke been married?"  
  
"About 10 months."  
  
"And how long have you been here?"  
  
"1 year, and before you ask me it, we've been dating for 7 months, ever since you broke up with bagboy, but we've been friends ever since I got here."  
  
"Oh, thanks, but one last question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Who is bagboy?"  
  
"Dean."  
  
"Oh, him. Are we still friends with him?"  
  
"No way Rory! He hit you! I can't believe you don't even remember that!" Jess said standing up.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jess. I feel like a huge chunk of my life is missing now, after I got that concussion," Rory said, getting upset. Jess could sense this and immediately softened his voice.  
  
"Look, I'm the one who should be saying sorry. It's not you're fault you can't remember. It's just that when it comes to Dean, I get a little possessive because of what he did to you. I'm really sorry and I'll try not to lose my temper again," Jess said sincerely.  
  
"It's OK, I know this must be hard for you too. But, do you think you could answer one more question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What exactly did Dean do to me?" Rory asked quietly, staring out into the water.  
  
"You told him you wanted to break up and he thought it was because of me, which I guess in some way it was, but not everything. Then, he freaked out and just started hitting you over and over again. Then, I heard you scream because the windows were open when I was passing his house, and I stormed in and stopped him. He threatened to kill us both if we told anyone."  
  
"So you mean to say that no one knows, except us three, that Dean abused me?" Rory said, trying to take everything in.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Wow, I can't believe that."  
  
"Me either. But hey, that was 8 months ago, and nothing else has happened, so, let's just try and forget that we had this conversation. I have to go to work now or else Luke won't pay me so, I'll see you tonight. Bye," Jess said as he walked away.  
  
"Bye," Rory said quietly. 'Wow, this world is so different, but at least I know some of what's going on now. I can't believe Dean would do that! He must be a lot different, just like everybody else in this town. Yet still, Jess is practically the same guy with the exception of us dating. But hey, I did want to know what it would be like in an alternate universe where I would be dating Jess and not Dean, right? So I guess I got what I wanted; however, as much as I like dating Jess, I really miss my real world, with my real mom. I wish I could go and tell her about Jess's and my conversation, but in this world it seems as if we have a relationship like she did with grandma and I have a relationship with grandma like I'm supposed to with mom. Wow, could this get any more confusing?'  
  
A/N: Well, that's all for now! Hope you enjoyed, and I hope that this wasn't too confusing! Please review and I'll try to update real soon! Hopefully I'll have some more time to write! You would think that since school is out, I would have plenty of time, but my summer so far is just as busy as my school year! O well. Please review! Thanks! 


	3. A Towel

A/N- Hello! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
  
"Luke! I'm back from my break. Where are you?" Jess yelled as he walked through the diner door.  
  
"Jess, Luke went over to the Ice Cream Parlor again. Would you please get him back here because I am starving!" an annoyed Kirk said.  
  
"Aw gees, not again. I'll be right back." Jess sighed as he walked into the building next door from the diner.  
  
"Luke! I will not put up any decorations! We go through this every year and I have yet to put up a decoration!" an angry Taylor yelled.  
  
"Well maybe this year is the year that you will change your mind!" Luke pleaded.  
  
"It's not!"  
  
"We'll see about that young man! You need to show your town spirit!"  
  
"I don't have any."  
  
"Well you better get some! At least lay out a few Easter eggs around the shop! This is an ice cream parlor after all! Ice cream is supposed to be cheerful and happy."  
  
"Not this ice cream! It's just supposed to taste good, which it does, so my duties are fulfilled, so get out of my shop right now Luke!" yelled an angry Taylor.  
  
"Fine, but this isn't over!" Luke said as he stormed out at the same time that Jess came stomping in.  
  
"Luke! Get back to the diner! People are hungry and they need to eat," Jess said.  
  
"Fine, but Taylor Doose has yet to see the last of me." Luke puffed.  
  
"Sorry Taylor!" Jess yelled as he and Luke walked back to the diner.  
  
Right when Jess walked through the Diner's door, his eyes fell upon a certain, unwelcome, someone.  
  
"Dean," Jess muttered to himself. "Luke, I have to go. I'll be back in a few minutes." Jess said hurriedly.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" Luke questioned.  
  
"I think I forgot my book at the bridge. It's one I just bought and it was expensive so I don't wanna lose it," Jess quickly fibbed.  
  
"Fine, but if you're not back here in 15 minutes, you can kiss that paycheck goodbye."  
  
"Thanks Luke," Jess said as he quickly walked away. Dean saw this whole scene and knew that Jess was lying about forgetting a stupid book. Jess was afraid of him. Dean would have never thought such a thing possible when Jess first came to Stars Hollow with his bad boy, New Yorker attitude. But, Jess had Rory now and she must have softened him up some. Rory. O how Dean missed her. He wished he could just taste those lips one more time. But then Jess came along and ruined everything between them, so he did what he thought best, he beat Rory. Sure, this was something he wasn't all that proud of, but she had betrayed him, and she deserved to be punished. So of course Dean threatened to kill her and her precious boyfriend. Now, they had to live in fear about whether or not Dean would come after them. Dean enjoyed this thoroughly and couldn't wait till the day when those two would be out of his and everyone else's lives for ever. In just a few days, Jess will have his birthday, and Dean would give him his gift. It would be rude not to give him a gift after all. Dean smiled wickedly to his self as he thought about the present Jess and his whore would get soon.  
  
Then, Dean got up and hurried after Jess before he could get too far away.  
  
Rory was sitting on the bridge, enjoying the nice spring breeze that blew past her, when her cell phone went off. She read the collar ID and saw that it was her grandma. Rory then started to panic, not knowing how to talk to her grandma, since she was going to be so much different then what Rory was use to. She took a few deep breaths, and then answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rory! It's grandma. I was just calling to leave a message on your phone. I didn't think you would be out of school so soon." Emily said cheerfully; she no longer sounded stuffy and proper.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I kind of got a bump on the head and I've seemed to forget some things, so the teacher gave me permission to take off as many days as I need to get better," Rory said nervously.  
  
"Well, you know what that means..."  
  
"What?" Rory asked curiously.  
  
"You can just play hooky for as long as you want and no one will even notice!"  
  
"Wow, that's almost the exact same thing as Jess said," Rory said, shocked that her grandma would suggest such a thing.  
  
"Good ole Jess. He is such a fine boy. I don't see why your mother doesn't like him! He's a hell of a lot better than that Dean boy you dated."  
  
"Oh, yeah, he sure is," Rory said. She was even more shocked now; she has never heard Emily say a cuss word before. And she couldn't believe that she liked Jess! This was almost too much for her to comprehend.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that maybe you would like to come over this afternoon. What do ya say?"  
  
"Oh, I would love to, but I already have plans," Rory said, remembering Jess had invited her over.  
  
"What a shame. I already had the whole night planned out. I was thinking about an Orlando Bloom movie night!"  
  
"Wow, that sounds awesome! Could I take a rain check?" Rory asked, wishing she could go, but still very happy with her decision on meeting Jess.  
  
"Of course. Well I have to go. It seems like I need to fire another maid. I don't know where they go and learn their maid skills, but it must be a horrible school!" Emily laughed.  
  
"Haa, I'm sure you're right. Bye, grandma," Rory said as she hung up. She started laughing to herself as she thought that no matter what world it was, Emily would still fire as many maids as she wanted.  
  
Jess stood about ten feet away from the bridge as he watched his girlfriend laugh quietly to herself, wondering what was so funny. He wanted to ask her if she remembered that his birthday was Saturday, only two days from then. So, he was just about to walk onto the bridge when someone pulled him into the bushes.  
  
"What the hell?!" Jess yelled.  
  
"Quiet! I have a knife with me," Dean threatened.  
  
"What do you want bag boy? I haven't told anyone."  
  
"Now, now, now...What makes you think I want anything? I was just going to give you a happy early birthday. I can't wait for you're big day. I have a huge surprise in store for you and Rory," Dean said with a wicked grin.  
  
"Look, I don't know what you're up to, but stay away from Rory. We've kept our promise and haven't told anyone about what you did to Rory, so leave us alone!" Jess said angrily, trying to keep his voice from getting too loud.  
  
"Stop trying to pretend like you're the big super hero who will protect Rory and you aren't scared of anything. I see the fear in your eyes every time you walk pass me. I know you're scared. Stop pretending you're not."  
  
"Look, I have to get back to work. Leave us alone, Dean," Jess said as he turned away from Dean.  
  
"Remember Jess, I'm always watching you and you're prize," Dean said as he walked away in the opposite direction. Right then, Jess wished he could have killed him. If he had the knife and not Dean, Dean would be lying cut up in pieces on the ground, and that scared the shit out of him. He's not scared of Dean, but he's scared of what Dean might do to Rory, and then what he would do to Dean. The last thing Jess needed was to be accused for Dean's murder.  
  
Jess decided he would watch Rory for a few minutes to make sure Dean wouldn't come after her, and then leave to go back to the diner. He didn't feel as if he could talk to Rory, or anybody, right now. So, he sat down in the grass and watched the wind blow kisses onto Rory's face and blow her golden chestnut brown hair around her face, making her look like an angel, which Jess truly believed she was. She was his angel, and he'd be damned if anyone would bring his angel down.  
  
"Independence Inn, Michel speaking," Michel said in his strong Spanish accent. 'Hmm, Michel with a Spanish accent instead of a French, weird.' Rory thought as she walked into the Inn. She walked back towards the kitchen, hoping to get some of Sookie's wonderful bake goods. She was starving!  
  
"Hey, Sook, got any good cookies or brownies?" Rory asked.  
  
"No, and even if I did, what makes you think I would just give it to you for free?" a grouchy faced Sookie said.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Sorry I asked," Rory said, a bit hurt. "Have you seen Mom?"  
  
"I'm not paid to keep track of where all the people you need to see are at when you want them, I'm paid to be a chef, which is what I am trying to do. Now, would you please get out of my kitchen?" Sookie said getting irritated.  
  
"Ok, sorry I bothered you," Rory said slowly as she quickly rushed out of the kitchen where she bumped into her mom.  
  
"Watch out Rory! How many times do I have to tell you not to run around in here?"  
  
"Sorry mom." ' Man, I sure am having to say sorry a lot, and what have I done? Nothing. This part of this world sure does suck!'  
  
"Don't be sorry, just don't do it again. Now, is there something you have to tell me because I am very busy and do not have time to fool around."  
  
"No, I was just stopping by to see you. Sorry I was too much of an annoyance." Rory said as she walked out of the inn.  
  
'Wow, Rory actually just wanted to come by and see me? What was that all about?' Lorelai thought as she watched her daughter leave. Rory was definitely going through some changes.  
  
"Ok, it's already 6:00. This day sure did go by fast. I guess I might as well go ahead and start getting ready to go over to Jess's." Rory said aloud to herself as she pulled out several possible outfits that she might wear. It was times like these that she could really use Lorelai. She could make any boring shirt suddenly look like a complete outfit within a few simple minutes. Rory really wanted to look nice for Jess since this was kind of their first date, or at least for her it was. She decided to take a big chance and ask her mom to help her.  
  
"Hey mom, could you come in here for a few minutes?" Rory asked Lorelai who was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.  
  
"Sure, what is it hun?" Lorelai asked. ' Wow, I guess I picked a good time to ask her. She seems almost normal.'  
  
"I was just wondering if you could help me pick out an outfit for tonight."  
  
"Sure, what's the special occasion?" Lorelai said as she started searching Rory's closet.  
  
"Nothing really. Jess and I are having a date tonight and I just feel like looking nice," Rory said, starting to get more relaxed.  
  
"And where are you going?" Lorelai asked, suddenly tensing up.  
  
"I don't know yet," Rory lied. She didn't think it would be best to tell her mom that she and Jess were going to be spending their "date time" in his apartment all alone.  
  
"You know how I feel about him. I don't like him one bit. I swear, if I ever find out that you two are being intimate with each other, you won't be aloud to come out of you're room for the rest of you're life!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
"Mom! How could you think that? I would never do anything like that without telling you first that we were thinking about it!" Rory said, not believing they were having this conversation.  
  
"You would tell me? Yeah right," Lorelai said, shaking her head. Rory then remembered that this wasn't her real mom and that they didn't share everything together here.  
  
"Look, let's just forget about this and please look for an outfit."  
  
"Fine, but we will discuss this later."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it," Rory said sarcastically.  
  
"I'll choose to ignore that comment. Here, where this," Lorelai said, holding up a cute red collar top with a V-neck and a little pocket on it. She also pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a red and white flowered belt.  
  
"Thanks mom, this is perfect." Rory said, going over to give her mom a hug.  
  
'What in the world is she doing? Since when does she give me hugs? I guess I should probably hug her back and think about this later.' Lorelai thought to herself.  
  
An hour later, Rory was standing in front of the Diner. Everyone was gone and there was no sight of Jess anywhere. Rory decided to go ahead in and up the stairs to the apartment.  
  
"Welp, here I am. I guess I should go ahead and knock. Deep breaths Rory," she told herself out loud as she raised her fist to knock. After a few light taps at the door and a few rustling sounds behind, she heard a click and Jess swung open the door. Rory was amazed to see that his hair was dripping wet, as was the rest of his body, and he was in only a towel. He must have just gotten out of the shower.  
  
"Hey, come on in and take a seat anywhere. I'm running late so lemme just go in the bathroom and finish getting ready," Jess said as he closed the door behind Rory.  
  
"Uh huh," Rory said, not able to speak as she took in the sight in front of her. She couldn't believe she was seeing Jess like this. He looked so hot! The Rory in this world sure was lucky!  
  
A/N- There ya go... Hope you liked! Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks ya'll! ;-) 


	4. A Movie Night with Worries on the Side

A/N—Here we go... Chapter 4!  
  
As Jess walked into the bathroom, Rory walked over to the living room. On the coffee table in front of the couch was a ton of junk food, such as candy, chocolate, popcorn, and pizza. For drinks there was coffee and soda. It looked as if they were about to have a major movie night, which got Rory very excited. She hoped that the Rory and Jess in this world liked the same movies that she did in the other.  
  
After taking a few nibbles of some of the food, Rory walked over to the part of the apartment where Jess's room was. She was amazed at how clean everything was. Obviously this Jess was a neat freak, but there was nothing wrong with that since she herself was one too. Rory found the book Oliver Twist from where Jess got his nick-name Dodger from, and picked it up and walked over to his bed. She wanted to see if he still wrote notes in the margins of the pages, which of course he did. Rory was very happy that this Jess didn't change too much from her Jess. She liked him the way he was.  
  
Rory was soon engrossed in the book and didn't even here Jess when he came out of the bathroom and over to his bed where she was, until he was on the bed sitting right next to her.  
  
"Hey," Jess said.  
  
"Hi," Rory said back, looking up from the book. Jess took it out of her hands and sat it on the bedside table and then kissed her softly. She kissed back with the same softness and after a few minutes they broke apart.  
  
"Wow," Rory said, breathless. Jess just smirked and stared at her. 'God she's beautiful. I'm so lucky I found her. If anything ever happens to her, I don't know what I'd do.' Jess thought while staring into her eyes. 'Those eyes are just to die for. I could get lost in that crystal blue sea if I'm not careful, but that might not be such a bad thing.' The whole time Rory became very restless and nervous under his heavy gaze. 'Do I have something on my face? Why is he looking at me that way?'  
  
"You know, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Jess said sincerely.  
  
"Well thank you. Not that I mind or anything, but since when have you gone all sappy on me?" Rory laughed.  
  
"Hey, I'm not sappy," Jess defended.  
  
"Sure you're not," Rory smiled.  
  
"You're gonna pay for sayin' that," Jess said as a mischievous glint in his eye. He then started tickling her has hard has he could and Rory was dying from laughter. She hated being so ticklish! After a few moments of her screaming that she was sorry and that he wasn't sappy, he finally gave in and stopped. By now, Jess was completely on top of Rory, and he took his move and kissed her with all the passion he could. She kissed him back with an equal force and before they knew it, they were in a similar make- out session as they were earlier that day.  
  
Their two tongues dueled for power, and of course Jess's won. He slid his tongue in and out of her mouth, just barely gliding it on the top of her mouth, making her go crazy. She moaned into his mouth and Jess knew that he hit a sensitive spot, so he kept doing it. Soon, he became tired and withdrew his tongue and moved his mouth to make small butterfly kisses all along her face. He moved down to her neck and found his favorite spot there, the spot that would make her lose control, and sucked at the sensitive skin there. Before he got too carried away, he gave her one last short kiss on the mouth, and then got up from her. Rory let out a little moan of protest, but sat up also.  
  
"We should probably go ahead and start watching the movies, or we won't have time to finish them before you have to leave."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Rory said, a little dumbfounded that Jess actually was the one to stop and not her. She found this hard to believe, but didn't argue because she liked that Jess didn't want to just go out with her for one thing, even though she never believed that was the case.  
  
"So, we have Pirates of the Caribbean, Just Married, and of course, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I got all you're favorites," Jess smiled at her.  
  
"Ooo! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rory said as she jumped up and down on his bed.  
  
"Which one do you want to watch first?"  
  
"Um, Pirates of the Caribbean, then Willy Wonka, and if we have time, Just Married," Rory said as she got up from the bed and walked over to the couch with Jess.  
  
"Sounds good, but you do know that I'm not going to forget about all of this. It may seem like I'm being nice now about watching all of these, but I will have my revenge and we will have a night where all we watch are my kind of movies," Jess said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, now shut your yapper and put the movie in!" Rory exclaimed as she started digging into the food. She could already tell that this was going to be a great night.  
  
"Lorelai! You need to stop pacing, sit down, and relax! You're making me dizzy!" Luke yelled at his wife who was walking around the living room.  
  
"How can I relax when my daughter and your nephew are doing God knows what? Nothing against you Luke, but I don't trust Jess!" Lorelai said, getting hysterical.  
  
"Honey, they aren't going to do anything they shouldn't be. And if it means anything at all, which it better since I'm your husband, I trust Jess. I don't think he would do anything to hurt Rory. And I one hundred percent trust Rory, so you have nothing to worry about," Luke said sighing.  
  
"I know I shouldn't be worrying, but I can't help it, Luke! I know it doesn't seem like I care that much about Rory, I know I've been kind of hard on her the past few years, but she seems so much different all of a sudden. She seems more mature and she respects me more. She even asked me for advise on clothes today and gave me a hug. She also stopped by the Inn to see me. I don't know what has gotten into her since she woke up, but I'm really enjoying it, and if anything happens to her, I'm not sure what I'll do," Lorelai said, breaking down.  
  
"Shh, it's gonna be ok Lorelai," Luke comforted her. He had never seen her so upset, or open and caring about Rory. This new Rory attitude was changing a lot of people, but maybe for the better.  
  
"Where's Elizabeth?" "She's safe, just like I promised, she's getting ready to marry the Commodore just like she promised, and you're about to die for her just like you promised! So you see, were all men of our word, except Elizabeth, who is in fact a women," Rory said along with the movie.  
  
"Rory, you gotta stop sayin' all the lines! It gets kind of annoying after a while," Jess complained.  
  
"Are you calling me annoying?" Rory asked, mock hurt.  
  
"No, I'm saying what you're doing is annoying so could you please stop!" Jess begged.  
  
"Only if you say pretty please," Rory smiled.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine then, I just won't shut up and you can't make me."  
  
"Oh yes I can," Jess said with a mischievous smile.  
  
"And how do you propose you do-  
  
Rory was cut off by Jess's lips on her and she kissed him as hard as she could, making the kiss a steamy one, and just when Jess was about to slip his tongue inside her mouth, she broke the kiss and smiled.  
  
"You're evil, you know that right?" Jess said.  
  
"I had some idea," Rory said a devilish sweet smile. "Now, let's get back to the movie shall we? I like the part that's coming up."  
  
'She never use to give me kisses like that. Was I just not a good enough challenge for her? Is that why she dumped me for this piece of scum? How mature of her.' Dean thought outside of Jess's apartment window. ' But just a little less then 2 days and I will be able to get my revenge. I just have to hold on till then. They're both going to be sorry that they messed with Dean Forrester.'  
  
A/N—Sorry this chapter was so short, it just seemed like a good place to stop. Please review and hopefully I'll be able to update soon, but I'm going out of town for a few days, so I don't know how long it will be. Thanks for reading! 


	5. Dark Times

A/N—Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been out of town. I'm gonna try and make this chapter extra long for you guys since you had to wait so long. Hope you enjoy!  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Rory said as she got up from the couch in Jess's apartment, having finished their movie night.  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow," Jess said as he leaned in and gave her a light peck on the lips.  
  
"Bye," Rory said as she shut the door behind her. She walked down the steps, into the diner, then out the diner door. She locked it behind her just as Jess had requested. She started singing the pirate song from Pirates of the Caribbean, "Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me." Rory heard clapping coming from behind her and turned around to see Dean standing there with a sickening smile on his face.  
  
"Bravo, bravo. You have a wonderful voice, Rory. You should learn to use it more," he said as he started walking toward Rory. She saw this and took a few steps backwards.  
  
"Why are you moving away from me? Are you afraid, Rory?" Dean asked. Rory hated hearing him say her name. He spoke so different in this world, and his facial expressions were those of a killer. This Dean was totally freaking her out.  
  
"No, I just don't like the way you smell," Rory said lightly, smiling, as if she was making a joke. Dean laughed at this, and Rory tried to laugh also, but was too nervous to do so.  
  
"You were always a funny one. You always knew how to make me laugh, and I use to always know how to make you happy, until he came," Dean said, stressing the word he.  
  
"I'm really sorry about everything that's happened between us in the past, but we both need to move on, Dean," Rory said, trying to stay clam, even though Dean was getting a little too close for her, and she didn't have anywhere to go since she was being backed up against a brick wall.  
  
"You're wrong there, Rory. We don't need to move on. We need to move backwards, go back to being a couple. That's the best thing to do," Dean was only inches from her, and still moving closer.  
  
"No, Dean, we're over. You need to accept that. Please," Rory begged, her voice cracking, and her breathing speeding up.  
  
"No, what you need to accept Rory, is that you're going to be with me, or you and diner boy are going to die," Dean said, getting angry. His body was pressed up against Rory's. Rory's heart was beating faster and faster, her forehead breaking out in sweat. Dean put his arms on each side of her so she had no way to escape, then he pressed his lips against hers as hard as he could, making it impossible for her to breath, or move.  
  
"Kiss me damn it!" Dean yelled as he removed his lips from hers. "You wouldn't want a repeat of the day at my house now would you? There is no Jess around to save you right now. Now kiss me back!" And with that he pushed himself against Rory even harder, his lips ferociously moving along hers. Rory kissed him back some, but was too scared and too disgusted to kiss him the way he wanted her to. Dean noticed this, and pulled back yet again. He put his hand tightly around her throat and looked her dead in the eye.  
  
"You're going to be sorry bitch if you choose that basterd over me. You have two days to make you're decision, me or death," and with that, he walked away, leaving Rory scared and crying.  
  
"Rory! You're 10 minutes past curfew. You better have a good excu- Rory?" Lorelai stopping as she took in the sight of her daughter. Her hair was messed up, clothes dirty, eyes wet, and makeup running.  
  
"What happened, Ror?" Lorelai said, her voice becoming much more soft. Rory started to panic, not knowing what to tell her mom. If she tells her the truth, then she'll be putting herself AND Jess in danger. If she lies she and Jess may still be in trouble, but not as much. "Did Jess do this to you? I always knew he was trouble. Wait till I get my hands on him."  
  
"No mom! Jess didn't do anything. Jess and I ended our date early because I told him that I was tired, and I was, but after he went home, I wasn't tired anymore, so I decided to take a walk. I found this cool nature trail out by the bridge, but a huge snake came out of the woods in front of me and I freaked out, then slipped and slid down the side of this hill. My ankle got twisted and hurt really badly, which explains the crying, but luckily it doesn't hurt anymore." Rory said as she finished her ramble/lie.  
  
"Oh, baby! I'm so sorry that happened to you! I know how much you hate snakes. I'll tell Luke in the morning and he'll go out and try and find it so he can kill it. Snakes are the last thing we need running- or sliding- around town." Rory was relieved to hear that her mother believed her. She gave her mother a slight hug and then went to take a shower, then went off to bed. She was exhausted and felt terrible for lying to her mom.  
  
"Rory, why didn't you tell me about what he said? And how could you be with him? I'd rather us die together than to see you with that scum for the rest of your life!"  
  
"Shut up diner boy! She already made her decision. Now come with me Rory!"  
  
"No! I won't let you have her!" And with that Jess went over to Dean, punched him in the face, took the gun, shot Dean, than Rory, than himself.  
  
"Noooo!!!!!" Rory screamed.  
  
Rory eyes flew open as she sat up in her bed, sweat covering her body and her bed. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would come out of her chest. 'It was just a nightmare, it wasn't real. Don't worry about, Rory. Everything is going to be fine.' Rory thought, trying to convince herself. She reached for her alarm clock to see what time it was.  
  
3:47 the clock read. She sighed, then got out of bed. She really needed to speak to Jess, and tell him about everything that has happened since she last saw him, which had only been a little less than 4 hours ago.  
  
"Shoot!" Rory said under her breath. Why did she lock the stupid diner door behind her? Now she can't get in, and there's no way Jess would be able to hear her yelling from out there. Rory sighed and was just about to leave when she remembered something. Luke and Jess had a key hidden under what looked like a real rock, but was a fake one, just for hiding keys. She hoped that they still had that rock in this world.  
  
Rory looked all around the front of the diner for the rock, and was relieved when she finally found the right one. She grabbed the key out of it and went inside. As Rory walked up the steps, she had a bone chilling feeling that someone was watching her, but she quickly pushed the thought away. After all, Dean had to sleep sometime.  
  
Rory opened up the door to the apartment and walked through the darkness to Jess's room. She could barely make his body out in the dark. She walked over to his bed and sat down on it. She gave him a small kiss, and he opened up his eyes.  
  
"Hey there sleeping beauty," Rory smirked.  
  
"Time's it?" Jess asked sleepily.  
  
"3:56 in the morning."  
  
"What are you doing here? Couldn't get enough of me?" Jess smirked, waking up now.  
  
"You wish. Actually, I came here to tell you about something." Rory said seriously.  
  
"I'm all for that, but you can't expect to wake me up with such a sweet little kiss, in my bed, at night, and not expect me to kiss you."  
  
"Ok, fine, but make it a short one. We have business to attend to."  
  
"Oh I know we do," Jess said smirking.  
  
"You're so perver-" Rory was cut off by Jess's lips. For someone who just woke up, he sure was a strong kisser. Rory kissed him back with equal passion. She lay back on his pillow and let him scoot closer to her. His arms slid up and down her legs, going as high as they could until they reached her pajama shorts. She groaned into his mouth when he went to slide his tongue in. All the while they were kissing, Rory lifted the covers so she could slide under them. As she did this, she found that Jess was in nothing but his boxers. The feel of Jess's bare chest on her thin top was almost too much. She removed her lips from his and slowly started moving them lower, placing kisses all the way down to his torso. She kissed every inch of it, which caused a few moans from Jess. He lifted her face back up to his and placed another kiss on her lips before he spoke.  
  
"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Jess said as if nothing had just happened. Rory, however, still had her eyes closed and was waiting for his lips to capture hers again. When she felt nothing, she opened her eyes to focus on his. After what happened, Rory almost forgot what she came over to tell Jess about, but quickly remembered.  
  
"Oh, right. I just thought you should know that after I left the apartment earlier, I had a little encounter with Dean."  
  
"You what?! Did he hurt you? I'm gonna kill him, I won't let him hurt you!" Jess exclaimed, losing his temper.  
  
"Jess! Calm down, he didn't hurt me. He did, however, tell me that we only had two days."  
  
"Two days till what?"  
  
"I have to either be with him, or he'll kill us both. I don't know why two days, but that's what he said." Rory said sadly, not looking Jess in the eye as she said this. She couldn't bare to look at his eyes, knowing that only pain and sadness would fill them.  
  
"It will be my birthday in two days," Jess said, trying not to show the sadness in his eyes that she didn't remember. Rory looked up when he said this, but quickly looked back down. "So you mean you have only two days to decide what you're going to do?"  
  
"Yeah," Rory said softly.  
  
"Well you're not going to be with him are you? You know he would still hurt you no matter what. Don't let him trick you into being with him. You're smart enough to know that Rory," Jess said, getting angry.  
  
"I know Jess. I'm not going to be with him, but what are we going to do? He'll kill us both!" Rory said, breaking down in tears.  
  
"Don't worry babe. Everything will be all right." Jess said as he put his arms around her. 'Everything will be all right.'  
  
'She told him, she told him! How could she have been so stupid as to have told him? Well, maybe she didn't tell him, after all, I can't hear them. But look at the way he got so mad, and she so sad! She must have told him about what I said to her. Great, so now they know what to expect. What if they come up with some way to stop me? No, no, they can't do that. The only way to stop me is for Rory to come with me, and even still I'll kill that annoying pest, Jess, so I won't have to worry about him being in the way again. Relax, Forrester, everything will still go as planned. There is nothing to worry about. In two days, Rory will be mine and Jess will be dead.'  
  
A/N- That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed! Please review, and the more reviews, the faster I'll update! Thanks for reading! 


	6. Since When do I Drink Coffee?

A/N—I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if there is any Dean lovers who are reading this story... This isn't exactly a Dean Friendly story. I like Dean sort of, but this is just the way he has to be for this story to work the way I want it to. I just thought I'd tell you guys that... now, on with the story!  
  
"Rory, wake up. Do you feel good enough to go to school today?" Lorelai's voice said as she walked into her daughter's room Friday morning. Rory was sound asleep in her bed, after having a long night. She didn't get back from Jess's until 5:15, and it was only 6:30 right now.  
  
"Uh," Rory groaned as she rolled over, facing her mother, "I still can't remember much of what's been happening. I think I'm gonna wait and start back with a fresh school week. I'll go back Monday." Rory promised.  
  
"Ok sweets, is there anything I can get you?"  
  
"The Sand Man."  
  
"You didn't sleep well?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"It wasn't the snake nightmare was it?" Lorelai asked seriously.  
  
"Nope, not that one," Rory said, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Oh, well, I have to go to work. Let's meet at Luke's later. Call me when you wake up." And with that, Lorelai left. Rory was very surprised at how well Lorelai turned around, and so quickly! Yesterday morning she was the Wicked Witch of the West, and today she's Glinda. There are way to many things that go on in this world for Rory to keep up with, but she was still glad that she and her mom were getting along now. It made her feel much better.  
  
After trying to fall asleep again with no luck, Rory got up and took a shower. When she was done getting ready, she left for Luke's to get some coffee, which she had been neglected of for quite sometime.  
  
"Hey Rory, you're mom just left about 10 minutes ago." Luke said as Rory walked into the diner at 7:45 that morning.  
  
"Oh, I guess I was moving too slow this morning. Do you think I could get some coffee?"  
  
"Sure, but I gotta ask, since when do you drink coffee?" Luke asked as he went to get his coffee pot.  
  
"Since when do I drink coffee? Are you crazy Luke? Mom and I would die without this stuff!" Rory said.  
  
"Um, Rory, are you feeling all right? You and you're mom never drink coffee. You guys say it's revolting."  
  
"Oh, well, I guess my taste buds have changed." Rory replied, dumbfounded that the Rory and Lorelai in this world don't like coffee. Who would've thought it possible?  
  
As Rory sat and finished drinking her coffee, she watched outside the window. She soon saw a familiar, yet unfriendly face, that was coming towards the diner. She immediately shot up from her spot and asked Luke if she could go up to the apartment. Once she got up there, she knocked, but heard no answer. So, Rory opened the door and walked into the small living area, looking around for Jess. When she saw no sign of him, she decided to go back down to the diner; however, Rory quickly went back up when she saw Dean sitting at the counter, sucking up to Luke.  
  
"I'm trapped," Rory said under her breath. She wondered where Jess was. Since he was suspended from school this week, he couldn't be there. And how could he not be sleeping in? That's what he did best! Rory decided that she would just go and wait in his room until he came back.  
  
Early that same morning  
  
"Jess! Wake up. I need you to go to the store for me and get dome more pancake batter. We're almost out," Luke yelled to his sleeping nephew at 6:15 in the morning.  
  
"Geez, Luke, can't you see I'm sleeping here?" Jess moaned.  
  
"You're not anymore, now get up." Jess muttered something under his breath, then got up to start getting ready.  
  
Soon, Jess was leaving the diner and was on his way to Doose's; however, he got sidetracked when someone pulled him into a dark alley.  
  
"What the fu-"  
  
"Now, now, Jess. That's a very bad word to be saying." Dean smiled wickedly.  
  
"What do you want, bagboy?" Jess asked, furious.  
  
"Oh, just to give you a preview of what's going to happen to you tomorrow." Then, before Jess could do or say anything, Dean pulled out a sharp knife. He lifted Jess's sleeves and sliced some skin off of Jess's arms. He yelped out in pain, hoping someone would hear, but of course there was no one around when he needed them to be.  
  
After giving Jess a few more cuts, dean wiped the blood off the knife with a rag, then put it back in his coat pocket.  
  
"See now Jess, that wasn't so bad. But tomorrow it will be," Dean said. He shoved Jess to the ground, then walked away, leaving Jess, gasping for breath on the dirty alley.  
  
Rory had been laying on Jess's bed, reading some books, when she realized that she had been up there for an hour, and that Jess still wasn't back. So, Rory walked back down to the diner, to see Luke on the phone, yelling.  
  
"What do you mean he hasn't gone in the store today? I sent him there and hour ago! He should be back by now! No, I know he isn't your responsibility, Taylor, but would you please ask someone else who works there if they've seen him come in? Fine, don't, but you're putting up decorations then!" Luke screamed as he slammed the phone down.  
  
"Luke, what was that about?" Rory asked cautiously.  
  
"Nothing, just, well, it seems that Jess is missing." Luke sighed.  
  
"What?! When did you last see him?" Rory asked, starting to freak out.  
  
"6:30 this morning. I sent him to Doose's and he never came back. I wouldn't be worried if I were you though. He's probably out smoking or something. Darn kid," Luke muttered as he walked into the kitchen, leaving Rory by herself. Rory knew that this probably wasn't the case. Jess's disappearance most certainly had something to do with Dean. Rory ran out of the diner towards Doose's, looking for any sign of Jess.  
  
Soon, Rory caught sight of a deserted alley. This would be the place that Dean would take Jess. After all, Dean isn't stupid enough to harm him in front of the whole town. Sure enough, there was Jess, laying on the ground, bleeding and unconscious. Rory quickly ran over to him, tears flooding from her eyes. She prayed that he was alright. Fortunately, after she had called his name and lifted his head, his eyes opened, and he spoke.  
  
"Dean did this."  
  
"Way to state the obvious," Rory smiled lightly. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Not too bad. The cuts are fine, it's just that he pushed me and my head hit a brick when I fell down. So my head is really the only thing that hurts right now." Jess said, trying to put on a brave face for Rory, so she wouldn't be so scared.  
  
"Thank God. I can't believe he did this to you! I knew he said all this stuff about killing us, and I believed it, but in the back of my mind I thought that it was all some act to scare us, that he wouldn't go through with it, but now after seeing what he did to you, I'm not too sure anymore." Rory said, crying even harder.  
  
"Shh, it's ok. I won't let anything happen to you," Jess said as he pulled Rory into a hug.  
  
A/N--Well, that's all for now. Next chapter Rory and Jess will try to think of a plan to stop Dean. Also, Rory explains to Jess that she didn't really get a concussion, that she came from a different universe. Hmm, wonder how he'll take that news? Please review! 


End file.
